


No More Waiting

by Manny_bgm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguments, Canon Compliant, F/M, Feelings, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manny_bgm/pseuds/Manny_bgm
Summary: Canon compliant piece from Ginny's perspective. It's Sixth Year (Fifth for Ginny), the night before the Quidditch Final, right after Harry used Sectumsempra in the chapter of the same name.Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione are sitting in the Common Room as they discuss the dilemma of the Potions book when Ginny struggles with some conflicting feelings towards Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	No More Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written nearly a year ago, but I never ended up posting it.  
> Thanks to a few friends nudging me to do so, here it is. :)

It wasn’t often that Hermione and Ginny would find themselves at odds with each other. They would have their words on occasion, but nearly always in good spirits. This time, however, Ginny found that her friend had gone too far.

“— got a reputation for Potions brilliance you don’t deserve.” Hermione said nastily, scorning Harry for the umpteenth time about that damned Half-Blood Prince Potions book.  
Ginny didn’t understand. How could she be _so_ bitter about that, when that book had not only helped Harry save Ron’s life before, but it also helped him save his own arse from Malfoy?

“Give it a rest, Hermione!” Ginny said, hearing herself snap. “By the sound of it, Malfoy was trying to use an Unforgivable Curse, you should be glad Harry had something good up his sleeve!” Harry and Ron, who were sitting on the couch behind them, seemed quite surprised at Ginny’s uproar.

“Well, of course I’m glad Harry wasn’t cursed!” said Hermione, clearly stung. “But you can’t call that Sectumsempra spell good, Ginny, look where it’s landed him! And I’d have thought, seeing what this has done to your chances in the match —”

“Oh, don’t start acting as though you understand Quidditch,” Ginny said before she could stop herself, “you’ll only embarrass yourself.”

Hermione turned her back on Ginny, arms folded, and she did the same. So much for that conversation....

Ginny didn’t feel great about snapping at Hermione, but she couldn’t say that she didn’t deserve it. Ginny knew that Hermione didn’t give a rat’s arse about Quidditch. She was just looking for some stupid excuse to justify her resentment of that book.

But that Quidditch situation _was_ an issue. The Quidditch Final was tomorrow, and Ginny had not had enough time to prepare herself. She was confident in her abilities as a Chaser, but there had been a switch up. Because of Harry’s detention, Ginny had to take his place as Seeker. Ginny had replaced Harry only once before, for the Quidditch Final that happened last year. She had managed to grab the Snitch before Cho at the time, but she would have to face her again tomorrow, and something told Ginny that Cho was not going to let herself be beaten a second time. Something told her that Cho was all too eager for her chance at revenge. For some reason, this felt _personal_.

But why? Maybe Ginny was the one making it personal. Did she have bad blood with Cho? Surely not... But now that she came to think of it, they did seem to have similar tastes in boyfriends...  
Cho had been dating Michael Corner, whom Ginny had dumped at the end of last year. But she had no hard feelings there. Michael was alright, but their relationship hadn’t exactly been too intimate. She had been more intimate with Dean, although that hadn’t gone without its issues either. She recalled breaking up with him last week.... No, there was some other reason why facing Cho was bothering her. It couldn’t have anything to do with boyfriends. Unless....  
Ginny remembered that Cho had fancied Harry in the past. They had even dated for a while. And sure, Ginny had never been in _favour_ of that, but she had been there for Harry, even when he and Cho had broken up afterwards....

Ginny turned around to look at Harry. Thinking about him like that when he was literally sitting right behind her made her uncomfortable. Harry was still silently sitting on the couch, very subdued, although Ginny thought she could catch a faint smile underneath his demeanor. She wondered what he was thinking about. Harry always looked cute when he was in deep thought....

 _What the fuck_ , _Ginny?_ _You can't think like that!_  
She needed to get out of here before things got too awkward. She glanced around her to see what the others were doing. Ron was sitting next to Harry, his face buried behind a textbook. Hermione was still grumpily staring at the carpet, apparently still too angry to talk. In fact, no one was saying anything for a while. The only sound came from the sizzling flames of the fireplace.

And so, without saying a word, Ginny got up and headed for the stairs to walk to her dormitory. No one remarked that she had stood up, and she thought it best that way.

Inside her dormitory, she saw two of her roommates, Sally Fischer and Hannah Tayler, loudly chit-chatting on Sally’s bed.

“— he’s such a hunk! I’m telling you; Granger was _so_ lucky....” Hannah said, making Ginny wonder who she was referring to that had made Hermione so lucky.

“Hi Ginny!” Sally said to her as she came in. “Hannah and I were talking about Cormac... y’know, McLaggen.” she said, giggling. “Fancy joining us?”

Great. That git McLaggen. That’s _exactly_ who she wanted to talk about right now. She was damn sure that even Hermione hated that self-absorbed snot at this point.

“No, I don’t.” She said brusquely.

“We could talk about something else, if you like.” Hannah suggested.

“I’m not in the mood.” Ginny said. “You two carry on.”

“Is everything alright?” Hannah asked her.

“Yea, just – I’ve got to play Seeker tomorrow.” she told them.

“Why?” Sally asked suspiciously. “You’re a Chaser.”

“Harry can’t make it, so I’m filling in for him.” She said simply, not wanting to discuss the details with her roommates.

“What on Earth is so important that he’s missing the Quidditch Final for?” Hannah asked, growing even more suspicious.

_Why do they keep asking me shit? Can they just get off Harry’s back already?_

“He’s got detention.” Ginny said finally, trying her best not to lose her temper. “No way out of it.”

“Again?” Sally asked. “What’s up with that bloke? Why is he always getting himself in trouble?”

A wave of anger started to bubble up inside Ginny. _Can they just shut up?_

“Standard procedure for the _Chosen One_ , I reckon.” Hannah said.

“ _The Boy Who Lived_ by his own rules.” Sally added.

“I’ll thank you two not to have a go at my friend like that, alright?” Ginny said, feeling her anger snap again. She wanted to yell at her roommates, hex them if she could….

“Jeez - touched a nerve there, apparently.” Sally said mockingly, as though she would be only too happy to keep pushing.

 _Calm down Ginny, it’s fine. You’re fine._  
Was she though? What was going on? First Hermione, now her roommates… why did she keep finding herself yelling at people whenever they criticized Harry?

“I’m going to bed.” Ginny said firmly, to put an end to any further discussion. “I need to be up early tomorrow.”

As she climbed into her four-poster, Ginny could hear Hannah whisper something to Sally that sounded an awful lot like “don’t mind her...” and “she fancies him...” but couldn’t find it in herself to indulge them any further.  
They were being stupid anyway. They didn’t have a clue what she was feeling. Ginny used to fancy Harry, sure, but that was _ages_ ago.... Over the past two years, she had gotten close to him as a friend and she had grown quite fond of him. He was her brother’s best mate after all, and they had spent quite a lot of time together. Honestly, it made perfect sense that she would jump to his defence in front of her roommates and Hermione. Perfect sense that she would want to comfort him... hug him... cuddle with him...

 _Stop_. _You’re not doing this shit again, Ginevra. Grow the fuck up_.  
She really didn’t need these dumb feelings to come back to her. He didn’t fancy her anyway.

Then again, she could recall quite a few moments this year where he had asked her to spend time together or had wondered what she up to.... No, he was just being friendly. She was just another one of his mates. She reckoned that at most, he saw her as a sister, just like how he saw Hermione. That made sense. And that was _fine_. Things were so much better between them now compared to several years ago. Ginny recalled vague memories of the first summer Harry had spent at the Burrow.  
She remembers it all too well; one morning she came downstairs for breakfast, and out of nowhere, Harry was sitting at their table. Ginny had been so overwhelmed by his presence that it had been impossible for her to not act like a socially incapable dork.

Ginny chuckled. Those would be some very nostalgic memories if they weren’t so embarrassing. So much had changed since those early days... everything, really. They had been through so much. And yet, she was still overcome with odd feelings whenever she had a private conversation with Harry.

But that didn’t matter anymore. She had made up her mind long ago, long before she started dating Dean, or even Michael. She had decided that she would no longer wait for Harry to fall in love with her.


End file.
